


Little Star

by Talus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Drabble, Other, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talus/pseuds/Talus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post war AU, Megatron has work to do, but he'd rather spend his time with his sparklings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just Meg/OP AU post-war where Megatron is working on big political work stuff and one of his babs comes in and wants to colour  
> Short one-shot drabble  
> Prompt: http://media.tumblr.com/aac87124e7831480db002c72bd79c230/tumblr_inline_n76hmhPPLK1scd7db.png

Politics, politics, such was the way of new Cybertron these days. Silver claws dug gently at his helm, his face bathed in a soft blue light.Vaguely, he could hear the small tip tap pitter pat of smaller pedes, no doubt belonging to one or two of his sparklings. He expected them to pitter on past, down the hall of their decently sized home, thinking perhaps maybe his little warrior would be off to find its carrier, or maybe its siblings. But no, Megatron’s attention is brought upward when those little pedes teeter on into the room.  
Little hands make the tiniest of clangs when they meet with his thigh, and the little thing stands on its tippy toes to do its best to look at the datapad in their sire’s hand. Small, curious chirps and beeps can be heard before the tender.   
"Whatcha readin’ daddy?"  
Megatron’s clawed hand leaves his helm just to settle on that of his offspring, wiggle it a little, and let ut a content, affectionate rumble of his own. “Simply work things, my little star, I can assure you it is nothing you would find interest in.”   
"Ooh…" Wide optics flickered at the datapad for a moment, and the little sparkling let out a contemplative chirp before looking back up to it’s sire’s optics, which held nothing but love and adoration for the little spark. "Wanna colour with me??"  
A small smile lit up the ex-warlord’s face and the datapad was quickly forgotten, he let his hand be caught by the little one with a soft “Of course, Sweetspark.” His engined rumbled contently at the excited little chitter his answer got out of the sparkling, and quickly abandoned his work in favour of it. He let himself be pulled out of the room by a mech who didn’t even come up to his knee, bending over so as to not pull his servo from its small grip.


End file.
